Luke and the Incident of the Force Apparitions
by IamthePhantomoftheOpera
Summary: One day, Luke was doing something. But what happens when the Force Apparitions get bored? PLEASE R&R!


One day, Luke Skywalker was doing something.

I will not say what he was doing, because in order to write about something, you must picture. He was doing something I do not want to picture.

Suffice it to say he was doing something involving the opposite gender.

Luke Skywalker and the person of the opposite gender were having quite a good time.

This is not the kind of scene you would like the former head of the Jedi Council to walk in on.

But Luke turned his head and saw Yoda.

Of course, Yoda was part of the Force-he was no longer a living being.

But still.

Luke screamed.

The girl with him screamed, though she didn't know what was happening.

Yoda laughed.

Once Luke got his breath back, he began to shout.

"Yoda! What the **** are you doing?! What the **** are you thinking?! How in **** could you do this?!" Luke then lapsed into undecipherable spluttering.

Yoda just laughed.

Finally, Luke managed,

"Say something!"

"Wondered about this, I have," Yoda answered tranquilly. "Testing the powers of being part of the Force, I am." Luke was breathing heavily. His poor girl thought he was insane, not being able to see the Yoda apparition. She began to climb out of the bed. At this, Luke turned around and seized her hand.

"No!" he shouted. "Stay! I'll have this all sorted out in a minute, trust me!" The girl rolled her eyes, but lay back down. Luke smiled briefly and turned back to Yoda. His eyes redefined the phrase "shooting sparks."

"You," he band threateningly, "out. NOW!!!" Yoda raised a finger sternly.

"The path to the Dark Side, anger is," he warned. With a furious cry, Luke lunged at Yoda. Yoda grinned and disappeared, leaving Luke to crash into a chair. Luke picked himself up gingerly and turned to the confused girl in the bed. Doing his best to smile endearingly, he climbed back into bed.

***

Luke and his girl were continuing their activities, Yoda nearly forgotten in the…excitement. Luke kept his eyes tightly shut in the beginning, but as the shock of the Yoda incident wore off, he dared to open them.

Luke screamed.

His poor, poor girl screamed for a moment, then rolled her eyes and turned onto her side.

Luke cried. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Anakin Skywalker looked on and laughed.

At this, Luke raised his head.

"Why, Father?" he whispered. "I can live with your being Darth Vader, and I can live with your cutting my hand off, but _this_ Why, Father? WHY?!?!"

"I heard from Yoda about how fun this was." Luke's eyes bugged out while Anakin continued, mimicking Yoda's voice:

" 'Like you, your son is. Trouble controlling his anger, he has.' I asked him what in Force's name you were doing now. 'Simply watched him something interesting do. Very angry he became. Quite a mouth, your son has.' So naturally, I came to see what you were doing." He chuckled. "I never thought Yoda had it in him." He looked over Luke's shoulder and pointed. "By the way, your girl's asleep." Luke fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"This never happened…This never happened…" Anakin overheard Luke's muttering and laughed.

"My son, I'm afraid it just did."

END

***Cue awesome John Williams music* And so, it ends.**

**Anyways, this is my first Star Wars fic, and I'm completely new to the…I dunno, whatever you call it. The part of the site with all the Star Wars fanfictions. So anyways, I'm telling you this so that if this idea has been done about ten million times, you'll know that I didn't know so that hopefully you won't flame me as bad. **

**Yeah, that's just the way I think…**

**I did enjoy writing this very much, though. I thought of it at school one day, and I couldn't stop thinking about it 'till I wrote this, and then I thought that since I wrote it, I might as well post it, and…yeah. **

**Oh, and, by the way, in your review (which I sincerely hope you will leave because it will make me a very happy person and don't you want me to be a happy person because the world has to many unhappy people so one more happy person will make the world just that much better and isn't that what we all want) anyways, I doubt you remember what I said after that, so I'll just start over…In your review, please tell me what you think this should be rated! I'm posting it as T, but if anyone thinks it should be M, I'll probably make it that…**

**Wow, this is a long authors note…**

**Sorry…**

**Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
